


He Comes Bearing Gifts

by UtmostCalamity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Onesies, Polyamory, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtmostCalamity/pseuds/UtmostCalamity
Summary: Bokuto surprises his roommates with a little something to make their calm winter night even cozier.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 31
Kudos: 342
Collections: Haikyuu!! Polyamory Fics





	He Comes Bearing Gifts

“Wow, how did you do that?” Hinata breathes, voice hushed but bright with wonder after Kenma pulls off a particularly complicated series of moves in his new game. 

Kenma’s lips twitch into a tiny smile. Instead of answering Hinata he simply nuzzles into the smaller boy’s hair. It’s silky against his skin, and the fresh, citrusy scent from his shampoo always helps him focus. 

The two are curled up together on the couch in the apartment they share with Kuroo and Bokuto, Hinata tucked under Kenma’s arm so he can watch him play. Kuroo had asked Kenma to keep him distracted while he baked cookies, and showing Hinata new games was the only surefire way to make sure he would stay still and out of trouble. Since Hinata’s last incident in the kitchen, he was expressly forbidden from being in the room if Kuroo was making something. Kenma was exiled in a more general sense, Kuroo insisting that his “bad vibes” always ruined the food.

Kenma kept his console’s volume low, so aside from Hinata’s occasional whispered exclamations, the only noises in the apartment were the gentle clicking of buttons and Kuroo’s low humming and soft clattering from the kitchen. All the curtains were drawn to keep the night chill at bay as it seeped across the glass of the window panes, making the living room feel smaller and cozier in the warm lamplight. The sweet aroma of chocolate and vanilla wafted through the air as Kuroo put tray after tray of cookies into the oven. The calm atmosphere in combination with delicious smells and Kenma’s even breathing was steadily putting Hinata to sleep. The smaller boy’s head was getting heavier where it rested against Kenma’s chest, his tiny body pleasantly warm as he snuggled into Kenma’s side. Even Kenma, normally alert as long as he had a game to play, felt his eyelids growing heavier. 

Just as he was considering pausing his game so he could properly cuddle up with Hinata for a nap, the front door slammed open, hard enough to rattle some of the pictures on the walls. The sudden bang startles Kenma into dropping his controller, sending his character careening toward a painful death. Hinata yelps and clutches tightly to the front of Kenma’s shirt, his head dangerously close to crashing into Kenma’s jaw as he jumps. Even Kuroo, normally so unshakable, seems rattled by the noise, if the clattering on the kitchen floor is anything to go by. 

“I’m home!” Bokuto crows from the front hall as he struggles to yank off his boots, as though his explosive entrance hadn’t alerted the entire apartment building to his current whereabouts. 

“Kou, darling,” Kuroo calls from the kitchen, “Do you remember our little talk about how to appropriately enter an apartment?” His words are sweet, but both Kenma and Hinata can hear the sharp warning lurking in his tone. 

“Ah, sorry sorry sorry!” Bokuto says, pressing an apologetic kiss to Kuroo’s cheek as he slinks out of the kitchen, apron still tied snug around his waist and arms folded tightly across his chest. “I just got so excited to give you all your surprises!”

“Surprises?” Hinata chirps, sitting up ramrod straight by Kenma so he can swivel his torso around toward Bokuto.  _ Just like a little puppy,  _ Kenma thinks, keeping a hand pressed to the smaller boy’s hip so he doesn’t try to vault over the back of the couch toward Bokuto. 

“Yep, surprises!” Bokuto says, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head and give Kenma’s shoulder a warm squeeze. He then walks around to the front of the couch, plopping a large paper bag on the floor in front of him. 

“What are they!?” Hinata cries, eyes blazing as he starts bouncing on the couch. Kuroo walks into the living room to perch on the arm of the sofa beside Kenma, chuckling at how easy it is for Bokuto to get their littlest roommate all riled up. Kenma might look a little intrigued, but it’s hard to tell over the disgruntled scowl and the squint in his eyes that suggests he’s pondering all the different ways he’d like to get revenge on Bokuto for disrupting his cuddle time with Hinata. 

“Drumroll, please!” Bokuto commands. Hinata is all too happy to oblige, slapping his hands against his knees as Bokuto reaches his arms deep into his paper bag. He rustles around, struggling to get ahold of whatever might be inside of it so he can pull it out without the bag getting caught on his arms. After adjusting to pin the bag to the ground with his feet, Bokuto finally yanks his arms out, standing up straight with a blinding smile. “Ta da!” He cheers, “I got them on sale!”

All three of Bokuto’s roommates tilt their heads to the side, squinting at the brightly colored pile of fabric he clutches to his chest to figure out what it might be. 

“Babe, why don’t you tell us what they are?” Kuroo prompts when Bokuto remains oblivious to their confusion. Both Hinata and Kenma are still quiet as they puzzle over what Bokuto might be holding, and the last thing Kuroo wants is for Bokuto to mistake their confusion for disappointment and deflate into one of his foul humors. 

“They’re Christmas onesies!” Bokuto explains, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he scans everyone’s faces for their reactions. 

“But… Christmas is over…” Kenma mutters, his near-monotone only just hinting at his perplexion.

“Exactly!” Bokuto says, pointing a finger at him, “Good observation as usual, Kenma! That’s how I got such a good deal on these bad boys!” 

“Whoaaaa!” Hinata cries, clapping his hands and finally leaping up from the couch as Kenma gives up on holding him back any longer. He darts to Bokuto’s side, tugging on random bits of fabric to try to get a better look at what he’s holding. “What kinds did you get? Which one is for me? Wow, they’re so soft!” 

Bo laughs and immediately drops all of the onesies into a pile on the floor in front of him, their collective weight resulting in a rather impressive thud as they hit the ground. Hinata grabs for the closest one, a fluffy red-and-white number. He holds it up to get a better look, but even holding it all the way over his head he can’t keep its feet from dragging the floor. 

“That one’s mine,” Bokuto explains, “Because obviously I’m Santa Clause!” He scoops the next one off the floor, a long one covered in green, white, and red stripes. “This one is for Tetsu, because he’s Head Elf.” He tosses the onesie to Kuroo, then turns back to Hinata. “Get it, Hina? It’s funny, because Tetsu is the tallest!” 

“Very funny, Kou,” Kuroo chuckles. He holds the onesie up to his chest for size, though he hasn’t moved to stand up. “Does Head Elf get special attention from Santa Clause?” he purrs. Kenma swats him and scowls at Bokuto before he can respond. 

“Alright,” Bokuto says, leaning over to pick up the last two onesies, “And the little guys get to be our reindeer!” He holds up a matched set of fluffy, brown onesies, complete with black, fleecy hooves, puffy tails, and little felted antlers attached to their hoods. 

Kenma’s nose wrinkles up in disgust. “I am not putting that on.” 

Bokuto’s arms drop to his side in disappointment, the soft pajamas dragging on the floor. “Please, Kenma?” he whines, lip jut out in his signature pout, “It’ll be so cute!”

“Yeah, c’mon Kitten, don’t be a humbug,” Kuroo teases, already stripping in front of everyone to pull his on. 

“Absolutely not,” Kenma mutters, turning up his nose in distaste as he looks away. 

“Oh my God!” Hinata finally cries out, dropping Bokuto’s onesie to the floor so he can grab the reindeer pajamas. “They’re so cute! I can’t wait! C’mon Kenma, let’s go put them on!” He bounces back over to the couch, holding out his hand. 

“Okay,” Kenma agrees, taking Hinata’s hand as he crawls off the couch. 

Bokuto and Kuroo share an exasperated look as the two shuffle off to their bedroom to change. Hinata’s ability to get Kenma to do almost anything he wants astonishes them, as usual. Sure, they too would walk off the edge of the world for Hinata if he asked, but Kenma won’t give a single inch to anyone else, seeming to thrive on the irritated energy his stubbornness generates from others. 

Kuroo finishes zipping up his new onesie, chuckling at the ridiculousness of it. The narrow stripes going all the way up his legs have an almost dizzying effect, so that he can’t admire his new outfit for long. He puts his hands on his hips and looks up at Bokuto, ready to ask him how he looks. The words get caught in his throat at the sight of Bokuto in his onesie. 

He obviously bought a size too small, and very likely on purpose, judging by the look on his face. The soft fabric was pulled snug across Bokuto’s broad chest and exaggerated the already impressive size of his arms. Bokuto gave him a knowing grin, walking over to the couch and patting his lap as he sat down. 

“Why don’t you come sit in Santa’s lap, Testu?” 

Kuroo has to bite back a laugh, but he’s more than happy to play along. He drapes himself over Bokuto’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders so he can purr into his ear. 

“Are you ready for my list, Santa?” 

Bokuto’s face instantly flushes, not prepared for Kuroo to turn the dial up on his little game quite so fast. “Oh, um, well… Little Tetsu… Christmas is a long way off! Maybe you should wait to give me your list and we can, uh, talk about… other things?” 

Kuroo almost loses his composure at Bokuto’s flustered attempt to keep up, pressing a delicious kiss to Bokuto’s throat to hide his amusement. 

“Oh, but Santa, I have such a long, long, long list of things I want from you. We’re going to need all the time we can-”

“How do we look?” 

Bokuto and Kuroo look toward Hinata only for the couch to drop out from under them. Their little roommates are standing at the edge of the living room, hand in hand, wearing their new onesies. Hinata’s is too long for him, bunching around his hips and ankles. The black fleece of the hooves cover his feet, but it’s clear he’s standing tall on his tip-toes. His smile as he waits for their reaction is breathtaking. 

Kenma is simply glaring at the floor, though his hand is relaxed and wrapped gently around Hinata’s. Like Hinata, his onesie fits him poorly, though not so much in length. It drapes baggily over his slender frame, threatening to slip off one of his shoulders because he evidently couldn’t be bothered to zip the front all the way. Even the elastic cuffs around his wrists are loose, and both of the larger boys make mental notes to make sure he puts his games away long enough to eat proper meals. 

Both boys have their hoods pulled up, but the felted antlers droop with enough weight to pull the hoods back toward their ears. Kenma is standing stock-still, but Hinata twists a little from side to side to give his roommates a good look at the way his puffy little tail rests perfectly on his butt. 

Bokuto is the first to react, shoving Kuroo off his lap so he can run toward them. Kenma has the presence of mind to quickly shift out of the way as Bokuto slams into Hinata, hooking his hands under his arms so he can lift him into a hug. 

“Hina! Oh my God!” Bokuto cries, twirling a delighted Hinata around in circles, “I knew it was gonna be good but holy shit nothing could have prepared me! My cute littlest reindeer! Look at your feet! Your antlers! Your soft little tummy!”

Hinata can’t stop laughing as Bokuto fawns over him. He can only wrap his arms tighter around Bokuto’s neck and hang on for dear life as he’s spun around. For fear of hitting Kenma with his swinging feet, and also because he can’t resist in general, Hinata pulls his legs up to wrap them around Bokuto’s hips. Bokuto stops spinning so he can help hike Hinata up into a comfier position, and Hinata’s heart beats fast at the way just one of Bokuto’s hands can wrap almost entirely around his ribs, the other strong under one of his thighs.

Kenma is rolling his eyes at the spectacle before him, his hand empty and cold. Deciding he might as well go back to playing his game if Hinata is going to focus on Bokuto for a while, he shifts to start walking to the couch. Looking up, however, he catches Kuroo’s eye. The taller boy is peering at him through his messy forelock, the mischievous look in his eye none the dimmer for the ridiculous onesie he’s wearing. 

“Kuro, I swear to God if you touch me I will destroy your bloodline,” he threatens in his soft monotone. 

Kuroo lets out a choked guffaw at the threat, ignoring it entirely as he stands up to throw his arms over Kenma’s narrow shoulders. “Now now, no need for such hostility, Kitten! I was just going to suggest we all settle down for a movie! I’m almost done baking all my cookies, after all.” 

“A movie sounds great!” Hinata agrees, his voice coming out a little lispy from his cheek being pressed into Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Tetsu always has good ideas,” Bokuto says, giving Hinata one last warm squeeze before he finally sets him back down. “Why don’t you get the couch ready while I set the TV up?” he suggests, giving Hinata a gentle pat on the butt to move him along. 

“Don’t!” Kenma hisses as Kuroo’s hand strays dangerously near his ass, following Bokuto’s lead. He slips out from under Kuroo’s arm around to the other side of Bokuto, using him as a human shield on the way toward the couch. Kuroo just shrugs and heads back into the kitchen, tying his apron over his new onesie to protect it. 

“Any input on what we watch?” Bokuto asks as Kenma hops up to perch on the arm of the couch, intending to stay out of the way while Hinata builds his signature blanket nest. 

“No,” he mumbles, watching as Bokuto bends over to set up the TV. “Your onesie is too small,” he points out. 

Bokuto tosses Kenma a pleased glance over his shoulder. “Yeah, but it makes my thighs look killer,” he admits. “You like what you see?” He emphasizes his question with a suggestive wiggle of his hips. 

“I know I do!” Hinata says, coming back into the room with his comforter thrown over his shoulder, wrapped up like Santa’s sack stuffed with toys. He presses a kiss to Kenma’s cheek as he passes him, then sets to work arranging all the pillows and blankets he collected from the bedrooms on the couch. 

After a few minutes of Hinata fussing over the blankets and Kenma offering Bokuto advice such as, “That’s still the wrong input Bokuto,” and “No, the other button,” the living room was ready. Kuroo traipses in just in time, arms laden with everyone’s favorite drinks and a plate full of warm cookies. After laying out his generous spread, Kuroo grabs a cookie for himself and plops down on the chaise section of the couch. 

“Eat up, boys! What movie are we watching?” 

As Bokuto describes the film he’s chosen, Kenma slides off the arm of the couch to grab a cookie. He eats a mere half of one before passing it off to Hinata, who’s greedily cracking open the offensively sweet soda Kuroo brought in for him. The exhaustion from earlier in the evening is wearing heavy on him once more, and he just wants to be horizontal. Without any heed for Kuroo’s comfort, Kenma crawls over him to squeeze himself between the arm of the chair and his tallest boyfriend. He squirms around for a moment, making sure one of his antlers whaps Kuroo in the face as he tries to find the right position. When he’s finally arranged himself so his head can rest on the arm of the chair and his legs are sprawled over Kuroo’s as inconveniently as possible, he settles down and asks Hinata for a blanket. 

Hinata happily obliges, tossing a blanket on top of Kenma between chugging some of his soda and munching on two cookies at once. 

“Hey hey, slow down you animals!” Kuroo laughs, waving at Bokuto and Hinata as they stuff their cheeks with treats, “You’re going to make yourselves sick!” 

“I don’t think your baking has ever or will ever make me sick!” Hinata says around a mouthful of warm, gooey cookie. Even so, he heeds Kuroo’s warning and pushes Bokuto toward the couch to lay down. 

Bokuto props himself up on pillows Hinata put out for him on the opposite arm of the couch, kicking his legs out along the length of the cushions. If he really wanted to, he could probably stretch a little further and kick Kuroo, just for fun. 

“Get over here, deer!” Bokuto says, laughing at his own joke as he reaches his arms out for Hinata. Hinata grins and prances around the side of the coffee table, giving Kenma’s leg a squeeze and planting a kiss on Kuroo’s head as he makes his way to Bokuto. The littlest reindeer eagerly crawls on top of his Santa Clause, snuggling down between Bokuto’s legs and wriggling in delight as he wraps his beefy arms around him. 

Before the movie even starts, Kenma knocks out while Kuroo gently rubs his arm. It takes a lot of energy to be so ornery, after all. Kuroo coos as Kenma’s head slides down to rest on his shoulder, and he adjusts his hood for him so it won’t pull uncomfortably around his neck as he sleeps. 

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hinata toss around some light Christmas-themed banter as the movie plays, but it’s not long before the next little reindeer starts to nod off. Bokuto simply rubs the soft material over his belly, full of warm cookies, until he succumbs to the cozy blankets and relaxing music. 

When Bokuto looks just on the cusp of wiping out as well, Kuroo reaches over and nudges his feet to catch his attention. 

“Whassup, Tetsu?” Bokuto slurs through a yawn. 

“Thanks for the surprise, babe,” Kuroo whispers, careful not to disturb the little ones sleeping on top of them, “You’re officially the master of organizing the best night-ins ever.” 

Bokuto hums, a sleepy smile spreading over his lips. “Thanks bro,” He says, another yawn interrupting him. “Love you lots.” He pulls Hinata in a little closer as the siren-song of sleep finally drags him under.

❂❂❂

Kuroo wakes in a daze, side somehow warm and numb at the same time. He scrunches his nose and blinks hard as he looks around, trying to figure out what’s going on. He’s not sure what time it is, but the title screen of their DVD is looping, filling the room with calm music and displaying beautiful landscapes pulled from the film. Kenma has somehow curled himself almost entirely on top of Kuroo, head pressed under his chin, hand resting on his chest, and legs tucked up on his lap. He seems nice and comfy, but Kuroo shifts him a little bit so he’s tucked into his side in a way that doesn’t risk Kuroo suffocating later. Kuroo then smiles, pulling the blanket up over them a little tighter as he settles deeper into the pillows and cushions. 

He looks over to check on the other boys. His heart squeezes when he sees that Bokuto has scooched down to lay more comfortably on the couch, and in doing so has wrapped himself completely around Hinata’s tiny body. Between Bo’s massive arms and the thick comforter, Kuroo can barely even see the little guy. Content that everyone is comfortable and at little to no risk for sore backs or necks in the morning, Kuroo reaches for the remote. He clicks the system off, sending the room into complete and welcoming darkness. With nothing left but the sounds of gentle breathing and soft rustling of his lovers as they sleep, Kuroo closes his eyes, pulls Kenma a little closer, and drifts off for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Thanks for giving this a read c: This is my first attempt at writing a polyamory(ish?) fic - let me know how you think I did! I just want everybody to have a lot of people to love and cuddle them, but it's harder than I thought to write in a way that keeps all the characters engaged! 
> 
> As always, feel free to reach out to me on [Tumblr](https://utmostcalamity.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment here, I absolutely love to hear from you guys c: 
> 
> <3, Calamity


End file.
